Last Beautiful Girl
by zuka4one
Summary: Ray and Debra deal with the birth of their daughter and Marie's reaction. I'm not sure if I'll finish this or not.
1. Chapter 1

Fan Fiction

2-25-2007

10:49 pm

Everybody Loves Raymond

Last Beautiful Girl

Author's Note: I got the idea for this story when I was reviewing someone else's story. Everybody Loves Raymond is not mine nor are the characters. They are the property of Lunch Entertainmnet and others. No copywrite is implied. I hope you like it. This didnt happen in the show but in this story Ray is going to delivery the baby.

Chapter 1

"Hey Ray" Debra shouted from the kitchen as water pooled beneath her. "Yeah honey" Ray replied. "Come down here" she said. Ray came down the stairs. "What's wrong?" he asked as he came into the kitchen.

"My water broke" Debra said. "Oh God" Ray said, as he grabbed his keys. "No Ray. The baby is coming now. It's too late to go to the hospital" Debra panted as her contractions began to get closer together.

"How far apart are they?" Ray asked, suddenly calm as he checked his watch. "Uh 15 minutes apart each" Debra said, moaning. "Okay we have time to get upstairs and put you in bed" Ray said, helping her stand up, and holding her close to him. They slowly began to climb the stairs. They went into the bedroom and Ray got her settled in.

"Ray. Where are you going?" Debra asked alarmed. "I need to get the string, and scissors and towels" He explained. She nodded worried. She hoped he knew what he was doing. "Oh God. Please let the baby be okay" she whispered.

Ray appeared and began walking toward her with the instruments he needed. "Okay ready to do this honey?" he asked, calmly. She nodded, terrified. There was no doctor in case anything went wrong, only Ray but she had to have faith her husband wouldnt let anything happen to her and the baby. He checked her progressed. Okay, everything looked good. "You feel okay" he asked. She nodded. "Your contractions are getting closer together. They're five minutes apart now" he told her. She nodded, terrified. "Is there something?" he asked. She bit her lip and slowly her fears came out.

"I'm unsure if you know what your doing? Your not a M.D. What if something goes wrong?" she said. "It's going to be okay. My mother was a nurse/midwife for a long time since I was about ten" Ray admitted. "I didnt know that. Why hasnt she said anything?" Debra asked her husband. "She didnt want anyone knowing" Ray explained. Debra nodded. "I went with her sometimes" Ray said. "That's how you paid for college?" Debra asked, everything clicking in her mind. He nodded.

She lurched forward suddenly. "Ray I gotta push I think" she said. He went and checked everything. He slipped a glove and gently inserted a finger in between her legs. He pressed up against her open uterus. He felt a fuzzy head. "Your right. Your fully dialated. It's time to push" he said. He covered her with a sheet so she wouldnt see what was going on. "Ready?" he asked. She nodded. "Push" he instructed. "Grab your legs and pull them upward toward your chest. This is gonna help you deliver" he instructed. "Keep them apart though" he added. "God this hurts" she said. He nodded, as he kept his eye on everything that was going on. He watched the head get bigger and bigger then retreat as she fell back.

"Ray I need to push again" she said two minutes later. "Push again" he said. She beared down and pushed, feeling the burning sensation get tighter and tighter. "Come on honey. You can do it. The baby's head is crowning" he said, watching their baby's head get bigger and bigger. "Ray. Debra" a voice called from downstairs. "Its your mother!" Debra said. "She won't come up here" Ray assured. "Push Deb" Ray urged. Tears rolled down her face as she pushed the baby's head out. "The head is out" Ray smiled, as he started to feel for the baby's shoulders. "What is it?" Debra asked. "I dont know. You need to push the rest of it out before I can tell" Ray told her. She nodded and beared down with all her might. She fell back, gasping as she heard the cry of a newborn baby.

"It's a girl. We have another daughter" Ray said, as he tied the cord off and measured it before cutting off. He wrapped the baby into a towl and handed her to his wife. He saved the placenta as your supose to in a home birth and came over to his wife with the proper medication for the unbical cord. "What are you doing?" she asked. "I need to put medcation on the cord so it dont get infected" he explained. She nodded. "Wah" their new daughter squalled as the medicine hit her body. "Ssh" Debra soathed. "Done" Ray said,as he put the medicine in the cabinet and tossed the little wipe out. He cleaned up and came toward the bed. He watched his wife and new daughter for a minute. He had four children. Four. Some may say they were nutz but he wouldnt trade it for the world. "Ray" she called. He smiled. He came over and sat down on his side of the bed. "She's beautiful" he whisphered softly. trailing a finger down his daughter's cheek gently. She hadnt seen him this emotional since the birth of the twins but unlike the rest of his family he was very capable of emotion, and very good at expressing what he was feeling. He kissed her forehead. She kissed him lightly on the lips.

"You know what?" he asked. "What?" she asked, leaning into him so her forehead touched his. A head hug their two younger children Michael and Jeffrey called this display of affection. "She's the last beautiful girl" he said, memorized by his daughter's tiny features. Debra smiled. "And who are the others?" she asked, teasingly. She loved when he did this. "You and Ally of course" he said. They smiled at one another not hearing footsteps coming up the stairs and entering the room.

"Debra! Ray! What on earth?" Marie said. They looked up from their daughter to Marie's surprised and angry face.

Stay Turned. I'm gonna finish this if you guys like it


	2. Chapter 2

FF

11:20 pm

3-11-2007

Everybody Loves Raymond

Last Beautiful Girl

Author's Note: I dont mention this in the first chapter but the new baby's name is Aislinn Deborah Barone. Her first name is Irish and means "dream." Her middle name Deborah was Mary Yates' middle name. So that is where I got the idea for her middle name from. And Debra's formal name is Deborah. I was also thinking about that as well.

Chapter 2

"What on earth?"

Ray and Debra looked up from their daughter to Marie's angry and surprised face. "Hello Ma" Ray said, uneasily. "Hi Marie" Debra said. "You lied to me? both of you" Marie said. "Ma please dont be angry. We were going to tell you but before we knew it. 9 months had come and gone. We're sorry" Ray tried to explain. "Please dont be angry" Debra said. "Oh I'm not angry. I'm livid" Marie said as she left the room and walked downstairs. Ray hurried after her.

"Ma" Ray shouted as he ran across the screet after her. "Ma. please" Ray said as he entered his parents' kitchen. "You lied to me Raymond. You and that woman of yours" Marie shouted at him. "Excuse me. That woman is my wife. You may not like it. You may not like her. You may not respect her. But you have to respect this: she's my wife and that is not going to change" Ray shouted at her, now angry as well. "Goodbye Raymond" Maire turned around and began heading toward the refrigerator. Ray shook his head and stormed off. He stalked across the street, through his front door, and up the stairs to his bedroom. Debra looked up at her husband as he came in the door. "What happened?" Debra asked as she watched him throw his coat and shoes on the floor. "We had a fight" Ray explained. "Oh. She isnt to happy is she?" Debra asked as Ray sat down on the bed and scooted closer. "No" he replied. She shifted her daughter to her other arm and reached out with her hand to rub his shoulder sympathically. "Oh honey. She'll come around" Debra said. "I really dont know" he answered as he took his daughter and held the baby. "Hello Aislinn. I'm your daddy" He spoke softly to the baby. "Aislinn?" Debra asked surprised. "Dosent that mean dream?" she asked. He nodded. "Middle name?" she asked. "Well Ally's middle name is Maire. So what about Aislinn Deborah?" he asked. "It's different" she replied.

"Ray! Debra. The kids are back" Frank shouted up the stairs. "Thank you" Ray called out. He could hear feet on the stairs then heard them go in their respective rooms. "Kids. Can you come in here?" Debra called. Ally, then Michael, and finally Jeffrey peeked their heads around the corner. "Come on in" Ray called. All three kids came and sat on the bed. "It's a girl. Aislinn Deborah Barone. Your new sister" Debra said, getsturing to the baby in Ray's arms. Ally reached out and placed a tentive hand on the baby's forehead. "Do you want to hold her?" Ray asked his daughter. Ally nodded. "Put one hand on the her back and one hand under her head" Ray instructed. "Good. Try not to move much" he added. "Michael. Jeffrey sit next to your sister. I'm getting a picture" Ray said as he got his camra out, and put some film in it.

Meanwhile

"Why wont you talk to him?" Frank asked, becoming annoyed with her. "Look Frank. They lied to me and you. Doesnt it bother you" Marie snapped. "No not really. They did it for our own good" he said. She stared at him. "You dont understand anything do you? they lied and that is unforgivable" Marie said, slamming the knife down on the counter and storming out of the room.

THE END? 

Should I finish this or leave it like it is?

Feedback is welcome


End file.
